popbands_m12fandomcom-20200214-history
24/7
'''"24/7" '''is a song by American R&B group 3T. It was released in 1995 from their album Brotherhood. It was released only in Europe and Oceania. Lyrics You need a man that satisfies Someone that cares for you Someone to hold all through the night Make your dreams come true You need a man to treat you right Who knows just what to do Heart to heart or else you'll pass him by Break his heart it two Don't you know Pretty baby You drive me crazy Fallin' for your love Life is so good when I'm with you Just bein' friends is not enough Say, could one day, maybe You be my lady Together we'd be one I thought you would realize That I'm savin' all my love 24/7 I'll be right here waitin' for you Can't get you off my mind Can't get you off my mind Thinkin' 'bout lovin' you Kissin' and lovin' you Can't get you off my mind So take my hand Girl don't be shy I promise I'll be true Follow on, just you and I Share our love that's new Hold me Love me Never let me go Anything, girl, I'll sacrifice Just to be with you Don't you know Pretty baby You drive me crazy Drive me crazy I'm fallin' for your love If it's too good to be with you That's why bein' friends is not enough Say, could one day, maybe You be my lady Be my lady Together we'd be one One day, girl, you'll realize That I'm savin' all my love 24/7 I'll be right here waitin' for you Can't get you off my mind Can't get you off my mind Thinkin' 'bout lovin' you Kissin' and huggin' you Can't get you off my mind I think about you all the time 24/7 24/7 I'll be right here waitin' for you Can't get you off mymind Thinkin' 'bout lovin' you Kissin' and huggin' you Can't get you off my mind Can't get you off my mind 24/7 I'll be right here waitin' for you Oh baby Can't get you off my mind Oh baby Can't get you off my mind Baby, I'm waitin', I'm waitin', I'm waitin', I'm waitin' for you 24/7 I'll be right here waitin' for you Can't get you off my mind Baby Thinkin' 'bout loving you Kissin' and huggin' you Can't get you off my mind Can't get you off my mind 24/7 I'll be right here waitin' for you 'Cause I want you Can't get you off my mind And I need you Thinkin' 'bout lovin' you Oh my baby Can't get you off my mind I need to have you by my side 24/7 On my mind All the time I'll be right here waitin' for you Can't get you off my mind On my mind All the time Thinkin' 'bout loving you Kissin' and huggin' you On my mind All the time Can't get you off my mind Track Listing CD Maxi #1 #"24/7" (Radio Edit) - 3:56 #"24/7" (Maurice's Radio Edit) - 4:35 #"24/7" (Linslee's Master Mix) - 4:34 #"24/7" (Linslee's Live Mix) - 4:34 CD Maxi #2 #"24/7" (Album Version) - 3:56 #"24/7" (Maurice's 24 Hour Club Mix) - 6:30 #"24/7" (Maurice's 24/7 Dub) - 4:42 #"Anything" (Spanish Version) - 4:34 Charts Video Category:3T Category:Singles